Return of the Objects
This is my version (Brandon1998) (AKA, Ben1178 off youtube) Elimination Table Air-dates (Every Monday and Thursday) ep. 1- 20/12/2011 ep. 1, part 2 (Christmas Special)- 23/12/2011 ep. 2- 27/12/2011 Episode 1, part 1-Bridge Leaning Ice Cube-Bubble, come over here. Bubble-Okay *Walks to Ice Cube* Needle-*Falls down and pops Bubble before she can get to IC* Match-Hey, that wasn't very nice to throw Needle Blocky-Hey! I'm just in the mood to hurt someone! Pencil: You tell him Match! Flower: *Snickering at Blocky* Blocky: Umm... Golfball: I'm very good at percentages, I've got 5% of winning... Tennis Ball: *Yawns* You know GB, you could stop. Coiny: TB is right, GB should stop Eraser: *Talking to Snowball* Anything could happen Snowball: Well, yeah. Firey: Spongy, let's go! Spongy: Well, um. Okay. *Walks and trips* Rocky: Sorry Spongy Woody: *Worried about nothing* Pen: Well hi Leafy Leafy: Hey Pen Pin: Pfft. Pen and Leafy? Woah! Teardrop: *Silent* Leafy: Hey TD! Speaker: *Floats over to all 20 contestants* Guys, there is a new reward for the winner. It will be 1 million dollars Snowball: Wow. I hope I win it. Speaker: Like last season, we'll settle this with a contest. Your challenge is to stay the longest on a balance beam. Leafy: After me winning that challenge and getting into the final 3 last season, this will be a piece of cake. Speaker: And...GO! Snowball: *Trips Needle* Haha Needy Needle: Don't call me Needy! *Slaps SB and they both go down* Pencil: So hilar! Golfball: *Trips Blocky* Leafy: *Pushes Pin off* Haha! Not this time! SB, Needle, Blocky and Pin: *Falls in water* Tennis Ball: *Runs and trips over a rock* Rocky: *Vomits and trips, resulting in TB and Rocky falling down* Match: Not funny! Pencil: Hmm PENCIL CONFESIONAL: Match and TB? Hmm. Flower: LOL. Lets all run. Bubble: Or not. Coiny: *Pushes Firey off, but falls with him* Speaker: Still left, Bubble, Eraser, Flower, GB, IC, Leafy, Match, Pen, Pencil, Spongy, TD and Woody Spongy: *Falls down due to fatness* Pen: *Gives Leafy a dove* Leafy: Aww Pencil: Hey! You 2 stop that! Flower: *Pushes Pen off* Leafy: I'm coming with you Pen! *Jumps off* Teardrop: *Throws Bug at Flower* Flower: AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! *Jumps off* GB: My chance of winning this challenge is 12.5% Eraser: *Pushes GB off* Freak! Pencil: *Pushes IC off* Speaker: Still in now, Bubble, Eraser, Match, Pencil, TD and Woody Eraser: *Pops Bubble* Match: I'm coming *Jumps off* Pencil: Me too! *Jumps off* TD: *Pushes Woody off* Speaker: Eraser and TD win this challenge.. They get to pick the teams next part of ep. 1. Goodbye. Epiode 1, part 2-Boat Boating Eraser: You know how I won? Firey: Well. Yeah. Eraser: I operated in stealth mode. FIREY CONFESSIONAL: Floater! Blocky: Announcer thing. Can they pick the teams now? Speaker: Yes. Eraser first Eraser: I pick SB TD: *Points at GB* Eraser: Blocky TD: *Points at Bubble* Eraser: Firey Bubble: Lets pick Pencil Eraser: Needle Pencil: Leafy Eraser: Coiny Leafy: Pen! PENCIL CONFESSIONAL: Of course Leafy was going to pick Pen Eraser: IC Pen: TB Eraser: Match TB: Pin Eraser: Rocky Pin: Flower Eraser: We wouldn't wanna pick Spongy! Flower: Fine. Woody. Speaker: Squishy Cherries is Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match, Needle, Rocky, SB and Spongy And Squashy Grapes is Bubble, Flower, GB, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, Pin, TD, TB and Woody Pin: Oh no! I am on Woody's team! Speaker: Your first contest is to choose a team boat and race it across the goiky canal. GO! GB: I have a plan! Bubble: It'll probably be too confusing to work. Firey: We'll choose the boat with the plank bottom. IC: *Melts* Firey: Whoops! Leafy: *Sniffs* Hey, do I smell burning rubber? Firey: *Whistles* Pen: Oh you're so smart Leafy. Leafy: You are too! Pin: *Pushes Firey into water* Firey: AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Pen: *Blows up other teams boat and gets into their teams boat TB: Lets GO GO GO! *Squashy Grapes' boat crosses finish line* Speaker: SG's win! I'll see SC's at elimination Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match, Needle, Rocky, SB and Spongy. If I give you cake, you're safe People safe are... Needle SB IC Match Coiny Firey Eraser Blocky Rocky and Spongy. The last person safe is... ... ... Rocky! Spongy is eliminated, giving himself 20th place Spongy: *Gets flinged into TLC* Spongy's final words Spongy: *In the TLC* It's so dark and I'm all alone!